


Let Me

by Mickeyd58



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Tim Drake, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, no beta we die like jason todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyd58/pseuds/Mickeyd58
Summary: PWP. Jason won't let Tim finish until Tim accepts that he's loved and cared for.Because Tim is a self sacrificing POS who is utterly incapable of accepting love until he is forced to.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 11
Kudos: 241





	Let Me

Tim’s on his knees, his face is buried into the sheets, trying to muffle the noises his alpha is eliciting out of him as he’s relentlessly thrusting into the smaller man

The alpha releases his hands from the Tim’s hips and moves them under his arms, pulling his mate up to rest on his arms where he can’t as easily muffle his sounds.

“Timmy,” Jason coos, “don’t you think I want to hear that pretty song you’re singing?”

“You’re a-an asshole” Tim chokes out

Jason chuckles, leaning down to kiss the omega’s spine from top to bottom

“Mmmm baby, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me. You’re such a good, dirty omega for me” Jason smirks, thrusting forward harder, replacing any response the younger man had with a moan.

He keeps the hard pace at a steady rhythm, working Tim close to edge, so he can keep him on the edge until Tim’s desperately begging for his alpha.

Jason leans over him and pulls him up, so his back is braced against the alpha’s chest, letting Jason thrust deeper, harder into Tim.

Jason groans as Tim whimpers around a moan, enjoying being filled deeper.

Jason’s hands slide to the omega’s front, tracing his skin softly with non-existent patterns into his skin, leaving goosebumps in his wake. When Jason makes it to the omega’s nipples, the omega is panting, arching into the alpha’s touches. Jason grins, buries his mouth into Tim’s neck, sucking on the skin over his pulse, leaving a dark, angry mark. When he feels satisfied with his mark, he licks over the mark, soothing it with his tongue, earning him a moan from his mate.

Jason rolls Tim’s nipples between his fingers, pinching them roughly to garner more pretty sounds from Timmy’s mouth

“Mmmm omega, I love hearing how happy your alpha makes you; you make such beautiful noises.” Jason murmurs into his skin

He moves his hands back down to the omega’s hips, while his mouth moves behind the omega, and the alpha runs his tongue from his shoulder blade all the way up his neck over his bite mark- his claim to his omega- his Tim- and up to his jaw line, giving it a nip.

Tim gaps and throws his head back on Jason’s shoulder, moaning his name _Jay_ , turning his head, needing Jason’s lips on his. 

Jason obeys the request, giving his omega a slow, lazy kiss to contrast the brutal rhythm of his hips driving into Tim. The omega’s vision fading into white, being driven senseless from the pleasure of being filled so full.

He pulls back from his alpha’s mouth, he needs more. The omega follows his instincts, he drops himself from his alpha’s chest, and back onto his hands, presenting as best he can while his alpha is already buried in him.

“Please Jay. I need more, _please_.” Tim begs.

“Mmmm use your words baby girl. What do you need?”

“I need your- JASON!” Tim screams, losing his words at a particularly hard thrust, pushing against his prostate

Jason chuckles, thrusting with less force, but still hitting Timmy’s prostate, teasing his mate with the edge of pleasure he wants to fall over.

“Knot Jason… Please alpha, I need it… I want to…”

“Tell your alpha want you want Timmy, let me give you what you need” Jason manages from the rush of arousal rushing through him, knowing what Tim is going to ask for, what they’ve been planning for, for months.

“Alpha I need… Please, breed me alpha… I want your pups” Tim finally get outs, his instincts are purring in him, making him feel warm, thinking about bearing pups for his alpha.

“Oh, you want my pup’s Timmy?” Jason probs in a dark, gravely voice; enjoying how much it’s turning them both on knowing what that they’re going to satisfy their baser instincts tonight, together.

“Yes... Alpha, please! Please let me have your pups!” The omega is whines, pleading and begging- but not desperate yet. 

The alpha thrusts harder into the omega. “So, you want me to breed, get you all nice and pregnant” Jason pants out, his own breathing getting harder. “Want me to knot you and fill you up with my cum, like a good omega?”

Tim whimpers letting out small moans that sound like _alpha._

“Tell me something Timmy, my beautiful omega, do you think you deserve to have my pups?”

Tim says nothing, he pushes his face into the pillows, angling his hips up even higher, trying to entice the alpha into taking more.

Jason groans at the display and pushes harder into his omega. “I asked you a question omega. Do you think you deserve my pups?”

“N-No alpha.” Tim finally cries out in a small, sad voice

Jason growls at Tim’s answer, the omega curls in on himself as much as he can in this position, hiding his face deeper into the pillows, smelling the Jason’s scent change to mix with anger.

“Why don’t you think you deserve to have my pups?” He growls, annoyed that his omega still doesn’t seem to get it. He leans over his mate and to prop him up on his arms, throwing the pillow out of his reach so he can’t keep hiding from him.

“Alpha, I’m sorry alpha. I’m a bad omega. I don’t deserve you.”

Jason growls in a feral way that demands submission.

The omega lets out a small whine, but goes lax under the alpha, barely holding himself up.

Jason covers Tim with his body, arms propping himself up, caging the smaller man, pushing his face into his mates’ ear and growls out, “Wrong answer Timbers.”

Jason slows to an agonizing pace, barely moving in Tim.

Tim lets out a bigger whine from loss of movement, squirming under his Jason’s body, trying to push his hips into Jason’s, to regain the stimulation he needs.

Jason lets out another growl, this one more of a warning for his omega to stop, Tim whines again as he stops pushing back into Jason’s hips.

Jason pulls out of Tim, quickly flipping him onto his back and reenters the omega, but still not moving before the omega knows what’s happening.

Tim looks up to his alphas face, choosing to look at his chin, rather than his eyes. Tim already knows what he’d find intense, piercing eyes- and Tim can’t bear the gaze right now. Not while feeling like he’s a bad omega, that he made his alpha angry, that Jason is just too good for him.

“Tim” Jason says giving an unspoken command for Tim to meet his eyes, but he’s too distressed with his own thoughts to hear Jason’s voice break through.

The alpha tries again louder, but with softer tone.

“Tim look me in the eyes” he moves his hand to Tim’s chin, tilting Tim’s face up more, forcing Tim to look into his eyes.

Tim’s mind is racing, he knows that when he looks up into the alpha’s eyes, he’ll see that the alpha knows he’s a bad omega, he made his alpha mad, and now his alpha is going to tell him he doesn’t want Tim to have his pups, he’s going to leave Tim alone, and unloved... But when Tim loses finally looks into Jason’s eyes- all he can see is Jason’s eyes are soft and swimming with emotion- sadness and frustration.

Tim instinctually wraps his arms around his alpha’s necks and pushes his face into the scent gland on the alpha’s neck, letting out soothing purrs, trying to soothe his alpha from the distressing feelings he’s expressing, even though the omega himself is distressed. A few moments later, Tim’s mind catches up to what he’s doing- he goes silent and still while his face colors red in embarrassment.

Jason gives a small chuckle and pulls Tim’s hands from around his neck and lays his omega back down on the bed so he can look into his eyes.

“See, you’re such a good omega Timmy. My good omega” Jason’s hand back on the Tim’s face, tracing his skin lovingly with his thumb.

“Baby girl I love when you purr for me and take care of me.” Jason coos softly, trying to make his voice as sweet as candy. Tim lets out a faint keen, so quiet Jason almost didn’t hear it.

“See Tim, why don’t you believe me when I tell you how good of an omega you are?” Jason rolls his hips harder once into the Tim, eliciting a moan from the smaller man.

“You take care of me and pack. You work so hard for the pack and you work so hard at WE. You’re the most beautiful omega I’ve ever seen, no one can compare to you baby girl.” Jason emphasizes each point with single, individual thrusts, leaving Tim breathless and whimpering from the onslaught of emotions and pleasure.

“Baby girl I told you before” Jason thrust’s in “how badly I want you” another thrust “how much I want to knot you,” thrust “to breed you” Jason groans. “with my seed, get ya nice and pregnant.” He thrusts again “You’ll carry _my pups_.” Jason leans down to the Tim’s face thrusting into the smaller man, who’s squirming from the _notenoughtoomuch_ Jason’s giving him. “ _Our_ pups.” Jason growls out with an even harder thrust, making Tim scream and shake.

Jason starts a steady rhythm, slow, still holding back on what the omega needs- because his alpha needs him to understand how much he loves him, and how good his omega is, how he could never want anyone else.

Tim is squirming under his alpha, his words sending shivers up and down his body. Tim can feel them sinking into his bones. He doesn’t know how to take all the affection, he still doesn’t think he’s worthy of all of this, let alone from this alpha- his alpha, Jason freaking Todd.

Jason’s eyes start to soften, letting emotions like love, care, and passion take over.

“Tim, don’t you know I need you?” he leans down to kiss the corner of the Tim’s mouth, and Tim tries to chase his lips, but Jason’s hand on his cheek tightens keeping him in place.

“Timmy, I love you, and I don’t ever want anyone else, I have everything I could ever need here, in you.”

Tim’s crying, he’s not totally sure when he started crying, but he realizes he is when Jason starts to make cooing noises at him, wiping and kissing the tears from his face.

“Baby girl I want to make the most beautiful pups with you. I want you to bite again over your claim mark on me and tell me- tell your alpha- you deserve this, you deserve love, you deserve family, you deserve happiness.”

Tim’s still crying, but Jason can see some of the insecurity leaving his face, so he increases the pace he’s thrusting into to Tim at, still holding back, waiting for his Tim to crack all the way, to accept all the love Jason’s trying to pour into him.

“But I can’t give you those things if you won’t let me Timmy. And what kind of alpha would I be to the most perfect omega if I can’t make you feel loved, and happy and give you the pups you want? That would make me a bad alpha. Am I a bad alpha to you, Timbers?”

And really, he should feel bad for using guilt to get Tim to take the love being offered to him when the smaller man can normally barely take Jason’s loving words. But damn it, this fucker has a head tougher than a coconut, and he’ll do what he has to, to make his omega happy.

Tim practically yells, floundering under the alpha, moving his arms back around Jason’s neck. “No alpha! Alpha you’re so good to me. I… I do feel loved, alpha you make me happy.” Tim starts to emit a soothing purr from his chest. “You’re a good alpha to me Jay. Alpha I do want… want to have your pups.” Tim chokes out the last part.

Jason smiles, he nuzzles his nose into Tim’s, giving him a soft purr back. While he might not have gotten to make his precious omega desperate with pleasure, to tease him and keep him on edge until he was going to break, but he does get to have his omega desperate to accept his love and all the things he lets his alpha do for him. Jason’s almost got what he needs so he can get Tim over the edge, give him exactly what he wants.

“Okay Timmy then tell me again;” Jason’s voice laced power, “do you think you deserve to have my pups? _Our_ pups?”

Tim bites his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth before he finally lets out the breath he was holding. He looks Jason in the eye mustering up his courage, “Yes Alpha”

Jason feels all the blood rushing back to his cock as he leans down to Tim’s face, giving him a chaste kiss to the cheek before turning to growl in his ear “ _Right answer baby girl._ ”

And with that Jason starts to pound into Tim, unrelenting and hard, making the smaller man in his arms scream in pleasure.

One hand tangled in Tim’s hair, the other holding him up so he can look into the face of his beautiful mate. Tim’s eyes roll back, as his nails digging into Jason’s biceps, slick pouring out of him, drenching both men’s lower half.

Not much longer Tim is reduced to noises, unable to form words, heat curling in his stomach, feeling ready to explode as he gets closer to his orgasm. Jason moves his hand from Tim’s hair down his chest to his leaking cock. Jason thumbs the slit of the omega’s cock, spreading his precum around the tip, before moving his hand down past his cock, to lather his hand in Tim’s slick. He moves his hand back to Tim’s cock, moving his hand up and down the length, matching the ruthless rhythm his hips have set.

Tim finally finds one, word crying out _Alpha. Alpha. Alpha._

Tim’s cries becoming sobs as he pushes his face into the alphas neck. The omega licks over his mark on his alpha, making Jason a groan deep, before Tim bites down into his mark, orgasming and opening up more, letting his alpha deeper into him. 

Jason feels Tim’s teeth digging into his neck, spreading fire into his veins, his orgasm making his small body shake in Jason’s arms. He wants to work Tim through it, but he wants to make Tim cum again so that he can make his mate feel as good as possible. He knows that if can get his knot to catch, Tim’s first orgasm will end with his second one starting. So, Jason thrusts harder into Tim, abandoning any rhythm he had as he can feel his knot starting to catch, chasing his orgasm.

Jason is grunting and grinding his hips into his Tim’s, desperate to please the man in his arms- to breed him, to reclaim him with his bite, to give him what he needs, to satisfy his instincts taking care of his omega. Jason pulls Tim off his neck as he thrusts in a final time, his knot catching, as he moves to sink his teeth into the omega’s neck, reaffirming his claim.

Jason can feel Tim’s body shake, as he screams from the pleasure ripping through his body from both the second orgasm and fire now spreading through his veins from Jason’s bite, the claim his alpha is making again as he’s being bred. He can feel Jason emptying into him, a warmth spreading, dosing the fire in his veins. His vision is white, and he’s starting to doze as he feels his alpha flip them, so he can lay on his alpha’s chest, a much more comfortable way to finish out the knot.

Tim is blissed out, feeling his alpha’s knot fill him up, knowing that they’ll get to keep doing this until he’s bred successfully with a pup. The omega is unknowingly purring at his own thoughts, making happy sounds that make Jason’s heart swell with happiness and pride in taking care of his mate.

Jason runs his hands up and down Tim’s body, cooing and whispering sweet nothings into his ear- _my good omega, so beautiful, so good for me,_ and _I love you, omega_.

Tim lifts his head, so close to being lost to sleep, his eyes barely cracked. “I love you too, Jay.” He nuzzles deeper into his alpha’s chest and drifts off into a deep sleep feeling like he deserves all the things Jason told him he does, like a good omega. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic that is complete! LMK if I need to add a tag or have any constructive feedback!


End file.
